Snow
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: postRent. It was just an innocent snow day. What could happen? Mark/Roger.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I wanted to try writing Mark/Roger and so yeah. My friend Vita and I wrote this together. we basically alternated, she did most of Mark's lines and I did most of Roger's. Its not heavy slash really, but yeah. And the idea itself is quite random. Well, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No owning Rent. Not yet at least. I'm working on it though!**

* * *

Mark looked out the frosty window. It was snowing again, wet and cold. And perfect for snowballs.

Roger walked into the room a moment after, seeing Mark by the windowsill, which was odd, as it basically had his name on it. He approached the filmmaker, "What are you looking at?"

Mark smiled, pointing out at the snow. "Check that out."

"Um, Mark, it snows here all the time. What's the big deal?" Roger asked skeptically, although the hints of a smile graced his features.

"It's all...." the filmmaker paused, trying to find just the right word."... Perfect?"

Roger stared out the window for a moment before looking back to Mark and nodding. "It is...."

Mark smiled. And suddenly they were five years old again, on their very first snow day. He smiled wider and grabbed his scarf.

Roger bit back a grin and headed to the door, completely ignoring the fact he was still in the ratty outfit he wore to sleep the night before. He glanced at his roommate quite impatiently.

Mark ran to grab his camera. To Rogers annoyed look he simply shrugged, "I don't wanna miss this."

Roger chuckled. "Oh you'll want to forget it after I kick your ass at snow forts!"

Mark grinned. "You're so on!" he challenged

"You could never beat me." Roger reminded, walking outside. The second he was down the steps he grabbed a wad of snow and chucked it at Mark, who lifted his arms, just in time to stop his new camera from being soaked. He growled, tuning the camera on Record.

"Better start running!" he yelled running to tackle his best friend into the foot of white. The self-proclaimed rock star simply grinned and ran onto the empty street with Mark in tow. He let himself be tackled, dragging Mark down with him. Mark scooped up a handful of snow, and struggled to stuff it down his shirt.

"Aw," Roger joked "you're so cute when you're struggling."

Roger didn't even have to see Mark's face to know he was blushing. He could have pulled away, being the stronger one, but he decided against it. This was more fun. Instead he decided to flip over and flip his friend into the ground. Mark looked up and thought about how ironically perfect it would be if Roger kissed at that moment. But seeing how that was his Movie Mind talking he ignored it and continued trying to worm his way out.

Roger let Mark struggle for a bit before releasing him and getting up to his knees, waiting to see what they'd end up doing now. A few people had surely given them odd looks from their apartment or the street but neither male seemed to take any notice. They were in their own little world.

Mark began digging, setting up a wall between him and Roger. He smiled, because for once it wasn't a wall of emotions and tears, but just of snow. Every couple second he would throw another snowball, keeping the enemy at bay. Roger scrambled to make his own wall which was obviously more clumsily made than Mark's. He quickly made some snowballs and tossed them where he assumed his friend's head was. Mark laughed, dodging all but one.

Quickly enough Roger found he was bored of this so he decided to change the rules of the game. Scooping up as much snow as he could carry he ran to Mark's side and dumped the pile on the filmmaker, grinning childishly and running back.

"Cheater Cheater pumpick eater!" the film maker squealed, jumping over his wall to return the favor. Roger grimaced and quickly tackled Mark, both of them falling into the wall.

Mark laughed, ignoring the fact that Roger was squishing him. "We really have to stop falling into this position." he sighed.

Roger shrugged a bit. "Aw, lighten up Marky."

"Marky?" Mark blushed, now acutely noticing that he was still against the wall. And. Roger. Wasn't. Moving.

Seeing Mark's discomfort he got off and moved back. "Sorry." he mumbled inaudibly.

"Oh sure you are." A voice came from the end of the alleyway.

Mark smiled and glanced over at Roger. They promptly scooped up some more snow and proceeded to bomb Collins.

Once it seemed like Collins was involved enough, Roger subtly switched sides and threw a snowball at Mark.

"The enemy returns fire!" Mark yelled dramatically, "The alliance ends!" He began running back to his fort. He ducked as more and more snowballs were flung. He finally had a good stash going. He lifted his head and began flinging them, most of them missing.

Roger got back to his half destroyed fort and started making snowballs, more interested in watching Mark's topple around him... More interested in watching Mark in general.

Mark blushed even redder now, although if it was from running around in the snow or from Rogers ever following eyes he honestly couldn't tell. He shook it off as much as he could and continued pelting Collins, who was working on his own fort. Roger decided to join reality once again, although he personally found Mark's eyes a much better view. He quickly flung snowballs at Mark and Collins, trying again to focus on their game.

Mark soon realized he was fighting a losing battle. He dashed across the battlefield super-spy style, landing safely in Roger's fort

Roger raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Hi."

"Hey." Mark breathed, trying to ignore how perfect his friend's eyes looked at the moment

A fort away Collins had that smug 'mission accomplished' look on his face that neither of the others could see.

"Um we should probably close the fort in." Mark stumbled over the words as he threw yet another snowball, more clumsily made, at Collins fort.

"Good idea..." Roger replied, moving along with Mark to do so. He brushed against the other, flushing as he did so.

They caught each other's eyes for a second, but now Maureen and Joanne had shown up and they were avidly helping with Collins mission. The two men set to the heavy work of making the fort into an igloo. They'd both done this a million times as children but they'd never been able to get it finished. Neither was very building coordinated. As they got to the top few pieces Roger looked at Mark. They were completely alone, in a small area, surrounded on all sides but up....

_And Roger just looked so good!_ Mark shook his head and looked for ammo, but seeing as how they had used all the snow in the immediate area, he had none. He looked at Roger, who realized the same thing. "Fuck."

"We could collapse the whole thing.... Or we could watch Mo, Jo, and Collins fight with amusement." Roger suggested, trying to keep his third option, _or we could kiss_, out of his mind..

Mark blushed, reading the last suggestion on his friends face. So, with the first option meaning not being alone with Roger, he took the second choice, sliding in front of his friend to get a peek out of the "window." He watched the scene unfold with minor amusement, acutely aware of Rogers hand across his waist. Roger had put it there subconsciously, not noticing himself. He was somewhere between thinking, looking at the scene out there, and looking at Mark all at one time.

Mark turned around, no longer interested in the scene unfolding. He looked into his best friend's eye, unsure what to say. So he said nothing, and ignoring the butterflies in his gut did the stupidest thing he had ever done. He kissed him.

Roger was shocked at first; having basically no idea Mark felt this way. But quickly he regained some calmness and kissed back. Mark felt the returned pressure and, gaining confidence slid his hand through the rock stars hair. Roger's other hand found its way around Mark's waist.

They slid away for a moment to catch their breath. Both men were flushed and the moment could almost be described as awkward. But they quickly decided that what just happened, happened and Roger pulled Mark back in, slamming his lips to the other boys.

This continued on, neither seeming to realize that three sets of eyes watched them until there was a squeal, and very Maureen-like squeal that a very Joanne-like voice tried to shush. That was followed by a very Collins-like chuckle.

"Oh shit." The starving artists groaned in unison.

"Finally! Finally! Finally!" Maureen clapped. "You two look so adorable together! Don't they Pookie?"

Mark smirked, and glancing at Roger, toppled down the fort together, which succeeded in covering everyone in a few additional feet of snow. Mark laughed, realizing how wet he was. And how cold, and how very warm Roger looked. The musician laughed, and catching the film makers eye smiles wider than he had in a year.

Quickly enough the two were once again in embrace.

There was the same sort of "aaww" as the night of Bohme, but this one seemed much more enthusiastic.

"So..." Mark shivered, more for show than anything else. "Can we go inside now?"

"Of course." Roger agreed, still smiling. He glanced at those behind him. "I suppose you're all going to invite yourselves to follow...."

Mo and Jo nodded enthusiastically, but thankfully Collins shook his head. He grabbed the two women and dragged them out of the ally way, humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he did.

"Thank god."

"You know I really don't think Collins would appreciate you calling him that."

"Touché'," Mark chuckled, picking up his just-remembered camera, which was still recording. "But then again, if you've ever seen him high, he sure thinks he is."

"Good point." Roger agreed, and then glanced at the camera. "You've been filming all this time?"

"Well... In all fairness I had no clue that would happen!"

"Me either." Roger pecked Mark's lips again. "But I'm glad it did."

"Me too."

There was a silence as the men hiked up the stairs. Then the realization hit.

"Who's gonna tell Mimi about this?"

* * *

**Yes, we had to lighten the ending with semi-comedy, why because it was too romantic-y. Anyways, don't ask where Mimi was during this, cause i don't know. Well, there we have it. Please review. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well we said it would be a one-shot, but then 'I'll Cover Angel and Collins' suggested we went on, and Vita and i decided to do so. There may or may not be more after this. We decided that this chappter would be telling Mimi. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Rent seriously isn't ours. If so, the ending would have been TOTALLY different.**

* * *

"...And it just sort of happened." Roger finished off awkwardly.

There was a long silence as Mimi shook her head. Finally she asked, "Okay, so you were playing in the snow like a bunch of five year olds?"

"Yes"

"And you made an igloo?"

They nodded.

"And this randomly led to you kissing?!"

Another nod, much more reluctant. "Pretty much." Mark shrugged, trying hard not to smile.

Mimi took a deep breath. "Okay, okay." she shook her head again and turned to Roger with a raised eyebrow. "And during this whole event, I didn't cross your mind...at all?"

"No.... That's why we're having this awkward conversation now."

Mark elbowed Roger, hard. "Idiot," he whispered. "You're not supposed to admit it!"

"Hey!" Mimi yelled, "I can hear you!"

"Shit." Roger muttered, "Well at least we're telling you! Originally we were going to-" he realized what he was about to say and came to a halt, cursing himself mentally, and apparently out loud as well. "Fuck."

Mimi almost looked amused, but that was quickly replaced by anger. "You were going to fuck so I could catch you? Yeah great plan dumbass." She didn't say how they had never done that, due to the whole HIV thing, and Roger apparently being well… Never mind.

"No! I was going to say we weren't going to tell you...." his voice dropped as he realized how this wasn't working. "I'll shut up now and let Mark talk!"

"What!?" Mark stuttered, "But- I - Why? Fuck! Why do I have to tell her!?" He pleaded. "She's you're girlfriend!"

"You know, for some reason, I don't think so anymore." Roger shied away from Mimi's murderous gaze.

"Well... she was... but..." Mark sighed. "I still have to say it don't I?" Roger nodded hastily.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Will someone just talk please!?"

The filmmaker pulled himself back to reality. "What was the question again?"

Roger cocked his head. "What _was_ the question?"

Mimi groaned and slapped both men across the face. "How the fuck did this happen!???"

"Well I thought we already covered this!"The musician started, "We were playing in the snow and…" He was cut off.

"I know that part!" She glared at Mark, choosing now to concentrate her anger at who seemed to be the weaker link. "How long have you been like... this?"

"Like what now?"

"You know... gay?"

"As I just said, for THE THIRD TIME NOW, we were playing in the snow..." at her glare he decided to rephrase himself, "etcetera, etcetera.... That's when. For me at least. I mean, I think I've liked Mark a bit since....way back, but not like... And there was never anyone else." he trailed off.

Mark picked up on his side. "Well you got the snow part. And I've been bi for like... well, that's not important. And we've been like best friends since middle school... and well….It just sort of, well, it worked out that way."

Roger nodded. "Yep."

"Wow. And I thought you were good with words." Mimi glared at Roger. "And I also thought you loved me."

"Erm....well...I thought I did..." Roger offered weakly.

"Liar." Mark whispered; Mimi yelled.

Roger's eyes shot to the floor. He elbowed Mark. "Not helping!"

"Sorry." Mark mumbled. It was true, though. First time Mimi and Roger had met he was trying to get her to leave nicely, the second time he was out right yelling for her to go. Then they randomly kissed and then Roger left. The chemistry is quite amazing.

Mimi was glaring again. Roger shrugged. "Okay, Mimi, I get it, I screwed up...well, in your opinion. Anyways, I don't even see why I need to have your approval."

"I don't know, the least you could do is break up with me first and then come out!" She threw her arms up. "Do it properly!"

"I've broken up with you like 15 times since I met you!"

"Still! You could at least do it the right way!"She paused "Actually, you couldn't." Mimi smirked sadly.

Mark threw his head back, sighing. "Mimi," He stated, "If it took you two years to figure that out, then you really are not the person for Roger."

Mimi growled and swung another slap.

Roger grabbed her hand. "Fine. We'll do it your way." he threw it back. "Mimi, it's over. Mark, I love you." he kissed him on the lips quickly and then looked back at Mimi. "Missing anything?"

Mimi's mouth hung open. "What the heck?"

Mark grabbed his best friend – boyfriend's hand and started toward the door.

"Well," he sighed as they reached the loft. "That went wonderfully."

"Yeah, but now I'm going to have a trained assassin watching my every move."

* * *

**A/N from Vita:** **Yeah- its Vitz, I'm actually leaving an AC- amazing ****XD Mimi pissed is fun to write- simply because I don't like her at all my good sir. ****The random list we're writing will be extremely entertaining- so add Sara to your Author Alert thingy XD**

**Sara: What she said! Also, if anyone has ideas for more of this story we'll take 'em....or any other random ideas for Rent fanfiction at all. xD**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this was written months ago and never posted because i have issues... and tend to loose things, that too. Anyway, thanks again to I'll Cover Angel and Collins for the ideas. We liked it, and we used it. And if anyone has any more ideas, we might use those too, even if this is kinda dragging on, haha. Yep, that's about it. Enjoy**

* * *

"You know what," Roger started, "Sure, I may be amazing looking, but really, Meems. Is this, ah… normal? What happened to that 'get over it already, no day but today' junk?"

"That was just to get you to put away your damn guitar and actually start acting like I existed! And it didn't even work! You can NOT use that on me!"

Roger sighed. "Look, Mimi, I'm-" he was cut off by Mark.

"If either of you say 'baggage' one more time in this conversation, I swear…" the threat went dead and Mark sighed. "Seriously though, what is with the obsession with luggage?"

Two very annoyed voices spoke simultaneously. "Not funny, Mark."

Both of them then glared at each other, before Roger finally turned towards Mark. "Fine, whatever. But make her stop getting her hot stripper friends to stalk me!" Roger noted that the angry expressions now were geared towards him. "Wait, I worded that wrong…."

"You think!" Mimi crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey," Roger held up his arms defensively. "You don't have rights to be upset. Because, if I haven't made it clear to you, We Aren't Dating." He was sure to enunciate each word.

Mark had to stifle chuckling and Mimi looked as annoyed as anyone had ever seen her.

"Then how do you explain making out with me?" Mimi demanded, throwing her arms in the air.

"Like you haven't made out with twice as many people!" Roger protested. "Since when does that mean anything?"

"Because you don't do that Roger." Mark mumbled.

Roger glared at him, "Mark, NOT HELPING!"

He sighed, that sigh that everyone distinctively knew by now, and attempted to resolve this nicely. "Mimi, really, it's not you-"

She interrupted, both angry and amused. "Are you really that bad with words!?"

"Look," another sigh, "It was…..nice."

"Nice!" Mimi laughed. "You were never there! It was far from nice!"

"Then what's your issue?"

"You're not.... you're not gay!"

"Well, bi." Mark corrected, feeling the need to be correct. Mimi groaned and muttered something in Spanish. Mark luckily knew enough to know it didn't mean anything good and he should shut up.

"Does it matter?" Roger shook his head. "I am, and I'm dating Mark. I really think I made this clear already."

"Uh guys," Mark started, "You guys arguing is some great film material and all, but c'mon!" He turned toward Mimi. "It's over between you and Roger.. Stop sending your stripper friends after him."

Mimi crossed her arms. "Oi! It's not my fault they're idiots and they go after him! Tell them yourself!"

"You do it! I'm not good with...females."

Mimi turned to Roger. "What about you, prettyboy?"

"I'm not good with people at all!"

"No kidding."

Roger groaned., "Look why are we still having this conversation?"

"Because you barged in and started complaining about strippers!"

"Because you sent them after me!"

"Now what makes you think that?"

"Because they're Your friends from the club You worked at!... With Your money!!!"

"Oops." she smirked a little, looking all innocent.

"Mimi, try paying them a little extra next time. They might not say anything about where the money came from then."

Mimi pouted a bit. Roger rolled his eyes. "Not working."

Mimi tried harder, putting her hands on his chest and increasing the cute sadness in her eyes. Mark quickly pushed her off. "Before you start making out with my boyfriend, we're leaving."

"Yeah!" Roger threw in, supporting Mark's statement, because he had to have the last work.

"Your articulation skills are quite amazing," Mark commented, dragging the songwriter by the collar.

Roger smirked, as seductively as Mimi had. "I know."


End file.
